Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive
is the twenty-third entry of the Super Sentai series. Its footage was used in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. The series follows an emergency rescue motif. Plot Grandiene has been waiting for the day of resurrection, the day when the planets are in the alignment of the Grand Cross. Her children descend to the Earth to make it a realm of darkness for her. Ten years prior, Professor Tatsumi of the Tatsumi Disaster Prevention Institute predicted this event, but nobody believed him. He left his family so he can secretly develop and construct the Rescue System. Now in 1999, Professor Tatsumi appears again to give the means to save the world to his children. Characters GoGoFive Other Heroes Tatsumi Calamity Research Center/Super Rescue Lab *Professor Mondo Tatsumi *Ritsuko Tatsumi *Analyse Robo Mint Other Allies *Kenji Inui *Mizuki Kido (9) *Thanatos (33) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Mirai Sentai Timeranger The Psyma Family *Grand Witch Grandiene (10-50) *Saima Siblings (2-50) **Darkness King Gill (GoGoFive vs. Gingaman) **Dark Kings (2-49)/Destruction Gods (49-50) ***Dark King Zylpheeza (2-22, 47-49)/Destruction God Zylpheeza II (49-50) ***Infant Demon Drop (2-22)/Dragon Dark King Salamandes (26-43, 49)/Ghost King Salamandes (43)/Destruction God Salamandes Dragon (49-50) **Beast Baron Cobolda (2-48) **Evil Spirit Princess Denus (2-47) *Spell-Master Pierre (2-50, Timeranger vs. GoGoFive)/PierreBori (Timeranger vs. GoGoFive) *Chaos (42-43) *Spirit-Servants Imps **Denus' Imp Bodyguard Corps (35) *Grim Reapers (GoGoFive vs. Gingaman) *Psyma Beasts **Zylpheeza's Psyma Beasts ***Tornedeus (2) ***Raima (8) ***Chanbaano (10) ***Cyber Gildo (14) ***Garaga (16) ***Spiderus (18) ***Halleluyan (25) ***Garubaria (37) **Drop/Salamandes's Psyma Beasts ***Solgoil (4) ***Hellgerus (11-12) ***Buroogen (15) ***Death Stag (26) ***Papetongu (29) ***Vacuuma (31) ***Baira (34) ***Hagakuren (38) ***Lizardes (39) ***Bahamuu (45) **Cobolda's Psyma Beasts ***Magma Golem (1, 11-12, 28) ***Kueikurosu (5) ***Moleghoul (7) ***Juuki (13) ***Ganemuuja (17) ***Zombeast (23) ***Doguru (27) ***Godai (32) ***Spartan (36) ***Hirugemuuja (40) **Denus's Psyma Beasts ***Gasgail (3) ***Jeeruda (6) ***Vampaira (9) ***Demos (16) ***Zairen (24) ***Deathmine (28) ***Gabara (41) *Hades Demon Warriors/Chimera (19-22) **Zoodo **Jiin **Guuru *Chemical Firefighter Brigade's Big Douser (46) The Juuma Demon Clan *Juuma King Golomois (Movie) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Go Brace *Zeek Crystal Sidearms *Five Laser *Rescue Ropes *V-Lancer *Go Blaster *Zeek Shot *Zeek Sword Weapon Pack/Individual Weapons/Team Blaster *Life Bird/Life Bird Breaker Mode **Claw Anchor **Build Discharger **Wing Spreader **Beak Driller **Tail Injector *Zeek Blaster Power-Up *V-Mode Brace Vehicles * Rescue Bike Command Attacker Mecha 99Machine Rescue System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ✶ team-piloted mecha, ★ battle mecha * Max Victory Robo ** Victory Robo *** 99Machine Red Ladder *** 99Machine Green Hover *** Victory Walker **** 99Machine Blue Thrower **** 99Machine Yellow Armor **** 99Machine Pink Aider ** LinerBoy/Max Liner/Max Shuttle * Max Victory Robo Sigma Project GoLiner System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha * GoLiners/Grand Liner ** GoLiner 1 ** GoLiner 2 ** GoLiner 3 ** GoLiner 4 ** GoLiner 5 Mars System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ● other * Super Armor Shine Victory Mars ** Beetle Mars/Victory Mars *** Red Mars 1 *** Blue Mars 2 *** Green Mars 3 *** Yellow Mars 4 *** Pink Mars 5 ** Lights of Ginga Episodes Cast * Matoi Tatsumi: * Nagare Tatsumi: * Shou Tatsumi: * Daimon Tatsumi: * Matsuri Tatsumi: (Played as ) * Mondo Tatsumi: * Kyoko Hayase: * Ritsuko Tatsumi: * Kenji Inui: * Denus: * Mint (Voice): * Liner Boy (Voice): * Grandiene (Voice): * Zylpheeza (Voice): * Cobolda (Voice): * Drop (Voice): Yūko Miyamura (Played as ) * Salamandes (Voice): * Pierre (Voice): * Narration: Suit Actors * GoRed (main), Zylpheeza, Salamandes: Seiji Takaiwa * GoBlue (main), Victory Robo, Grand Liner, Max Victory Robo, Victory Mars: Hideaki Kusaka * GoGreen: Yasuhiro Takeuchi * GoYellow (main), Liner Boy: Yuichi Hachisuka * GoPink: Motokuni Nakagawa * Cobolda, GoRed (sub): Hirofumi Fukuzawa * Pierre: Takeshi Miyazaki * Psyma Beasts, GoBlue (sub), GoYellow (sub): Yasuhiko Imai * Psyma Beasts: Fumiya Toei Guest Stars * Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek: Keiichi Wada (Movie) * Shinichi Ishihara as Himself (Episode 45) * Mizuki: Chie Tanabe (Episode 9) Songs ;Opening theme *" " **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Toshiyuki Watanabe **Artist: Shinichi Ishihara ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: **Arrangement: Toshihiko Sahashi **Artist: Naritaka Takayama ;Mecha theme *"Kinkyuu Gattai! Victory Robo" *"Choukyodai Robo!! Grand Liner" *"FASTEST & GREATEST" *"Ryuusei Gattai!! Victory Mars" ;Other Songs *Go Five Go Fight *Hashire GoLiner! Sukue 99 Machine! *Tango Psy Yma *Kyuumei Shouka -Tatsumi Boukai Kenkyusho Uta- *PSYMA ~Hakai no Rakuin~ *Yuuki wo Nakuseba *Susume!! Boukai Tamashii *Denus Syndrome *NEVER END!! *STOP THE WARS *Go! Love Sick *Chance or Death *Minna Stage Shows * GoGoFive Stage Show at Return of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Korakuen Yuenchi * GoGoFive Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *The basis of this season connects to the number "99" in multiple ways: **A reading of "99" is "Kyuukyuu", which is Japanese for "first-aid" and generally used at the start of many terms connected to rescue and emergency matters. **The year of the return of Grandiene was 1999, a possible year predicted by many as the year of the end of the world. (which was also a basis for previous Sentai Chouriki Sentai Ohranger). **The sentai series was released in Japan in 1999. **A possible connection may tie to the works of British television creator Gerry Anderson and two of his most famous works: Thunderbirds (a puppet series about a family of rescuers, particularly centering around five siblings who work under their father) and Space: 1999 (a live action science fiction series that begins in the year 1999). *Go is 5 in Japanese, thus making GoGoFive part of the Sentai team name "555", which just happens to be Japan's emergency number. *GoGoFive is currently the last Sentai series not to add any additional rangers in the main series, as Demon Hunter Zeek and Zeek-Jeane are movie exclusive. *As Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was not adapted, GoGo-V is currently the only series without "-man", "-ranger", or "-ger" in the title to be adapted into Power Rangers. External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/gogo.html Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/救急戦隊ゴーゴーファイブ Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Earth Technology